Reyna's Playthings
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Reyna took in Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason as her submissives once she found out that they simply needed to be able to give up control for once. Warning: BDSM themes.


Reyna frowned as she sat in her office chair. Five years since the war finished and she was _still_ praetor. It drove her nuts having to watch over all those idiots. Besides, she'd rather be at home with her playthings. Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth went by many names. Her companions, loves, submissives, pets, but Reyna's personal favorite was to call them her playthings. It just had a sweet ring to it. She had collected each of them separately, through the process of two years.

Reyna had found out her liking of the BDSM scene after Gaia was defeated, when Jason came to her after having broke up with Piper. Back then he hadn't known that what he desperately needed was to give up control. That's why he and Piper hadn't worked out, he just wasn't dominant enough for the other submissive. Reyna and him had started out as a kind of fuck buddies, and in the beginning Jason always topped. Until one day Reyna got frustrated by her lack of control and flipped him over, riding him roughly. They had eventually progressed to Reyna smacking Jason's ass, and that's the same day when she went online and purchased some toys to start introducing slowly to their sex life.

A little while after that, they had been having one of their sessions when Piper walked in. She had gasped loudly at the scene, making them take notice of her. Reyna had sauntered over and, before Piper could object, pulled her into a deep, bruising kiss. She had joined their playtimes as well.

After Piper joined in, Reyna had purchased a larger house in New Rome with a basement that could be used as a torture room of sorts (or pleasure, depending on how you look at it). The house was large and they confined their secret lifestyle to the basement only, so no one would get suspicious. The house contained a very large master bedroom with two king beds pushed (and nailed, their sex tended to get rough,) up against each other to create one overlarge bed. It also had two other guest bedrooms.

Reyna fondly remembered the day that Percy and Annabeth moved into their life. By then they were no longer romantically involved, just friends. But they both needed a place to stay. Piper, Jason, and Reyna gladly invited them to stay in the guest bedrooms.

It took a whole two months for Percy and Annabeth to stumble upon the hidden door of the basement, and it was when the other three were out of the house, so Reyna was rusty on the details. They had happened to move the statue located next to the door, causing it to slide open. What they found inside had both surprised and aroused them. They started looking around, and stopped on a certain… machine. It had dildos attached to it and seemed to be able to hold two occupants. The purpose of it had been to keep Piper and Jason busy if they came home from work early and Reyna wasn't there yet. Annabeth instantly figured out what it had been for and blushed deeply.

"Where do they _get_ these things?!" She asked incredulously. But Percy didn't answer, instead he stepped forward and gently reached his hand out to stroke the toy. "Percy?" Annabeth questioned softly.

Then suddenly Percy turned to her with curiosity strong in his eyes, mixed with excitement. "They won't be home for a couple hours, wise girl. Wanna help me try it out?"

Annabeth squeaked, surprised. Her and Percy had never had sex, or seen each other naked for that fact. "What? You expect me to use that… thing?!"

"Yup. And don't tell me that you don't know how to work it, I can already see the gears turning in your head." Percy retorted.

Annabeth looked at Percy, then back at the machine. She sighed, how bad could it be? "Fine."

"Okay, let's go." Percy licked his lips and started to strip. Annabeth looked at the controls before grabbing the remote and taking off her own clothes slowly. She was really nervous. As the rest of her clothes fell off, Annabeth glanced up and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Percy was laying down on the machine, his legs in the air, working his asshole with lube as if he did this every day.

He looked over at her and made a 'come hither' motion with the hand that was not otherwise occupied. Without her brain commanding her body, Annabeth walked forward. She held out her hand and Percy put a generous glob of lube onto her fingers.

"Here, like this." He demonstrated how to.

Annabeth slowly lowered her hand beneath her waist and started to lull her fingers into working the spots that Percy had pointed out to her. She climbed on top of the machine. Soon, Percy had lathered up the thick dildos and showing Annabeth how to line herself up. Annabeth then pressed the "Low" button to start them off. She inhaled sharply at the feel of being penetrated for the first time by anything other than her fingers from early this evening. (And, okay, she admitted later that she had fingered herself beforehand once or twice…)

Percy suddenly snatched the remote from Annabeth and turned up the level. Her back arched up just as Percy let out a wanton whimper.

Then suddenly Annabeth heard the faint sound of the front door opening and then closing. Shit. They had left the door to downstairs open! But instead of turning the machine off, like Annabeth insisted, he turned it up to the highest notch. A sudden, loud groan came from deep in Annabeth's throat and her hand flew to her mouth. The sound of three sets of feet coming down the stairs could be heard and, sure enough, soon Reyna, Piper, and Jason were standing around the machine.

Reyna ghosted her delicate hands over both Percy and Annabeth, finally settling on Percy's cock and Annabeth's clit. With a quick jerky movement her fingers she brought both to orgasmic bliss, a white light near appearing in the back of Annabeth's head. After a few minutes of panting, both sat up ashamed, waiting for their reprimand that was sure to come.

"So I see you found our pleasure room." Reyna was the first to speak with her calm, commanding voice that had been lowered to a sultry whisper.

Annabeth swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "S-Sorry, we just stumbled upon it…" Piper shut her up with a soft, sweet kiss.

"Can we keep them? Pretty please?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked Reyna softly.

"Alright, dear. Just keep in mind who's in charge. Percy, Annabeth, you're mine now."


End file.
